Azure Attraction
by Yohko Kiyoto
Summary: Frontier AU. Kouji and Izumi are going out, but what happens when Takuya ends up with feelings for Kouji? Does Kouji feel the same...? (Yup, this WILL go shonen ai! ^^ Rating subject to change, also.) *Chapter 6 up! Digital world, here they come...*
1. Prologue

Azure Attraction  
  
Yeesh, another Digimon fic. I'm on a roll. ^.^;; Well, this is just a little prologue, I guess. *rubs hands together, giggling insanely* Yes, yes. more Takouji for alllll.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Izumi, Kouji, Takuya, or Junpei. I'm just spreading the Takouji goodness. ^^  
  
  
  
Prologue!!  
  
"What? Kouji and Izumi?"  
  
"Uh huh, can you imagine?"  
  
"Yeah, it figures though. Who ~doesn't~ like Kouji?" Dreamy sighs all around.  
  
"And Izumi is one the prettiest girls in school.."  
  
"You think he'd really be that superficial?"  
  
"Ssh, they're walking this way.."  
  
"Kouji-kun, you wanna go to the movies tomorrow night?" Izumi Orimoto smiled  
  
at her boyfriend. She was a very pretty girl, with green eyes, long blonde hair, and a  
  
slender figure. She would have been a popular type, but she didn't have the right  
  
personality. She was too.. ~nice~.  
  
Kouji flashed a small smile back. "Sure, Izumi-chan. That'd be great." Kouji  
  
Minamoto was gorgeous, so it wasn't surprising that he was one of the most sought-after  
  
boys in school. Those dark blue eyes were enough to make any girl faint, and that long,  
  
navy blue hair was only another plus.  
  
So not many people were surprised that the two best-looking people in school  
  
ended up together. The only surprise was that their personality didn't clash. Izumi was  
  
cheerful and friendly, while Kouji was a bit of a lone wolf, seemingly oblivious to all the  
  
attention he got from the opposite sex.  
  
The whispers went unnoticed as they walked off, hand in hand.  
  
"Izumi-chaaan.. I can't believe it.." Takuya Kanbara glanced at the depressed face of his classmate, Junpei  
  
Shibayama. "Junpei, if it's any consolation, I doubt you ever would have had a chance  
  
with her."  
  
"That didn't help.." He muttered.  
  
"Oh.. sorry."  
  
Junpei sighed as Izumi walked by, giggling. Kouji followed her, his backpack  
  
accidentally knocking Takuya's pencil off his deck.  
  
He heard the clatter and stopped, turned around, and picked it up. "Oh, gomen.."  
  
He told the goggle-boy, placing the pencil back.  
  
"That's okay.." Time seemed to stand still for a moment, as their eyes locked..  
  
For some unexplained reason, Takuya's heart pounded faster as he gazed into those dark  
  
blue orbs.  
  
"Kouji-kun!" Izumi called.  
  
"Coming." He walked off without a second glance.  
  
'What was that?' Takuya asked himself. 'I.. felt ~something~ for him.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Meheheh. XD R&R, onegai? ^_^ 


	2. And so it begins

A.N. I got this one done fast, don't expect me to keep this up. =P Plus, it's kinda short, but oh well.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Izumi, Kouji, or Takuya. They belong to whoever created Frontier. ^^; And Juliet's movie lines belong to Shakespeare. He wrote that play, not me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kouji?" Izumi waved her hand in front of his face, and glanced off to where his gaze was set. ~Takuya Kanbara?~ "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, nothing.. just staring off into space," he shrugged.  
  
"Alright. Still up for that movie tonight?"  
  
"Mmhm."  
  
At that moment, the bell rang. "I'm staying after school today, so I guess I'll see you tonight." Izumi smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Kouji kissed her on the cheek and they separated.  
  
~What is it about that boy, Takuya? I can't stop thinking about him.. I should be thinking about Izumi-chan!~ Deep in thought, Kouji walked off, not noticing as he brushed by the very boy he was thinking about.  
  
Takuya noticed, though.  
  
"What's here? A cup, enclosed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I shall kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them.."  
  
~Oh, how tragic..~ Izumi wiped away a tear.  
  
"Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O, happy dagger! This is thy sheathe; there rust and let me die!"  
  
Izumi glanced at Kouji, noticing he looked a little distracted. She shrugged it off.  
  
"A glooming peace this morning with it brings; the sun, for sorrow, shall not show its head. Go hence, to have more talk about these sad things. Some shall be pardon'd and some punished. For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo."  
  
Izumi stood up and stretched. "Not bad, for a modern Romeo and Juliet, don't you think?"  
  
"No, not bad at all."  
  
The blonde girl glanced off as they entered the theater lobby. "Oh, I'll be right back. Gotta use the little girls' room!" She giggled and walked off.  
  
Kouji sighed and leaned against the wall. ~I'm just.. not happy..~  
  
"Oh, Kouji."  
  
"Takuya?" He looked up. "You saw Romeo and Juliet, too?"  
  
"Yeah, had nothing better to do tonight."  
  
They gazed at each other for a moment, until Takuya looked away, a blush creeping up his face.  
  
"Kouji-kun, let's go. Oh, konban wa, Takuya-kun." Izumi smiled at him.  
  
"I guess I'll see you guys in school on Monday." Takuya took one last glance at Kouji and walked off.  
  
"Ja.." The dark-haired boy responded, quietly.  
  
"Oh, I just remembered! That dance next week, you wanna go, Kouji- kun?"  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
  
  
~Why is he being so distant? I mean, he used to be quiet, but when we got together, he changed and became friendlier. Suddenly, he barely notices me. Was he really looking at Takuya? Does he..?~  
  
~I thought I loved Izumi-chan.. What is this strange feeling I get around Takuya? Why do I always find myself staring at him? Do I really..?~  
  
~Why do I get butterflies when I talk to Kouji? Is it just me, or does he seem not himself? Do I really like him..? Does he like me..?~  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. I thought that was a good way to end it. whee, Takouji! XD R&R, onegaaaaaaaaaaaaai! 


	3. The dance, and more

I know, I know, this took soooooo long! But I finished chapter 2, and decided it was too short, so I decided to work on chapter 3.. it didn't help that my goddamn Takouji muse went on vacation without permission. -_- ;;  
  
*A group of Poyomon float by, a sign trailing behind them that reads "Yohko does not own Digimon Frontier!"* *A lone Poyomon follows with a sign reading "She does, however, own Shayla!"*  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What do you think?" Izumi asked her best friend, Shayla. She was standing outside of the dressing room in a low-backed, sky blue dress with a loose, knee-length skirt, and long, flared out sleeves..  
  
"Hmm.. it's a pretty dress, but blue isn't your color."  
  
"I think I saw one just like it, only lavender, back on the rack.."  
  
"I'll go get it." Shayla returned a moment later with the aforementioned dress.  
  
"Oh, that looks so nice on you, Izumi-chan!"  
  
The blonde girl smiled. "Really? Thanks! I guess I'll go with this one."  
  
"Don't forget, you gotta get matching shoes and stuff, too!" Shayla's dark eyes shone brightly.  
  
"I know! How could I forget?"  
  
"Come on, let's go!"  
  
  
  
Kouji wrapped his jacket closer around, blocking out the chill, Autumn wind. His thoughts drifted like the falling leaves as he sat down on a park bench. He gazed out at the multi-colored leaves floating through the air and brushed a few strands of dark hair out of identical ocean-blue eyes. There was only one thing on his mind. Or should I say, person..  
  
The one he kept thinking about was Takuya. With the cheerful, confident attitude, chestnut eyes, auburn hair, natural leadership..  
  
Did he really like him? Didn't he like Izumi?  
  
He sighed.  
  
He heard another sigh, and looked up, startled. "Takuya?"  
  
"H-hi, Kouji.."  
  
"Hello.."  
  
Silence.  
  
Takuya mentally cursed himself for sounding so.. pathetic.  
  
".. Cold today." Takuya couldn't find anything better to say.  
  
"Yeah.. it's Autumn."  
  
For a moment, Takuya was silent, trying to figure out if he heard any sarcasm in that statement. "Um.. you going to the dance?"  
  
"Yeah. ..With Izumi."  
  
~With Izumi.~ He gulped. "So.. where is she right now? I mean, I thought you two would be together.."  
  
"She's out shopping with her friend."  
  
The goggle-boy scuffed his shoe in the dirt. "Well. I guess I'll see you at the dance tomorrow.."  
  
"..Yeah. Bye."  
  
"Ja."  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
And so, the night of the dance finally came. A half hour before it started, Izumi Orimoto stood in front of her mirror, already dressed for the dance.  
  
She wore the lavender dress she had picked out, and a few other things. A matching sash was around her waist, and on her feet were platforms sandals. For jewelry, she had on gold bangle bracelets and a gold crescent moon pendant. Her blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail.  
  
"You're beautiful, Izumi." She blew her reflection a little kiss and headed out.  
  
  
  
"She's not here yet.." Kouji looked at his watch, which read '6:55'. "Well, she should be here soon." He yawned and leaned against one of the trees in the front lawn of the school.  
  
  
  
"I don't know why I'm going to this dance."  
  
"Maybe the same reason I'm going?"  
  
"Why are you going?"  
  
".. I have no clue."  
  
"Gee, that was helpful."  
  
Takuya and Junpei were walking together towards their school, chatting idly. As they neared the doors of it, Junpei spoke up, somewhat resentfully. "Look, there's that Kouji guy.. the one Izumi-chan's going out with. What does HE have that I don't?"  
  
Takuya might have responded, if Kouji hadn't looked up at the moment. Their gazes locked, and the goggle-boy's voice seemed to vanish.  
  
"Takuya..?" Junpei blinked.  
  
"Hi.."  
  
"Hi.."  
  
"Takuya, I think I'm just gonna go home." Junpei sighed.  
  
"Alright, seeya in school Monday."  
  
And he left, leaving the other two completely alone.  
  
~'Oh, gomen.'~  
  
~'It's okay..'~  
  
Blue hair fluttered in the night breeze. His heart pounded.  
  
~'Oh, you saw Romeo and Juliet, too?'~  
  
~'Yeah, I had nothing better to do tonight.'~  
  
Chestnut eyes gazed into navy blue ones. Time seemed to stop.  
  
~'Cold today.'~  
  
Leaves swirled through the night.  
  
~'Yeah, it's Autumn.'~  
  
"Kouji?"  
  
~'I guess I'll see you at the dance tomorrow..'~  
  
"Hm?"  
  
~'With Izumi..'~  
  
Takuya was carefully to keep his gaze on the ground. ".. do you really like Izumi?"  
  
Kouji's eyes widened. ~How could he know?~  
  
"I mean, you don't seem to be happy anymore, when you're with her."  
  
"I.. I really don't know.." he responded, softly. "Takuya, is there something on your mind?"  
  
".. Yes.. are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"..Hai.."  
  
".. I think I like you."  
  
  
  
A fiery swirl of leaves was tossed through the bitter night air. Izumi Orimoto pulled her jacket closer around her as a cold gust of wind touched her skin.  
  
A content smile was on her face, as she looked forward to arriving at the dance.. just to feel the warmth of Kouji's body against hers.. to touch his lips with hers.. that was paradise..  
  
She reached the front yard of the school and all her happy thoughts flew away with the Autumn leaves.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Dear, dear.. poor Izumi.. anyone wanna guess what happened? =Þ Anyway, I expect this fic to be done in one more chapter.. two at most. Unless, of course, it ends up raging out of control, like some of my OTHER fanfics.. *glares at a CCS fic she'd been working on that decided to disobey orders* .R&R? 


	4. So much for fairy tale endings

Yay! Another (short)chapter! =P No reason to be happy, though, I guess.. this one's kinda depressing..  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Digimon Frontier! Along with Ranma ½, Card Captor Sakura, and that mansion in Hawaii.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Time stopped.  
  
Izumi's mind was numb. Was this a dream? Kouji, her boyfriend! With Takuya? There was no misunderstanding. Their lips were locked, their arms around each other.  
  
Most girls would probably say, if they were in that position, they'd do some major bitching. But it was doubtful most would. Izumi was no exception.  
  
Without a word, she turned and ran.  
  
"Izumi--!" Kouji gasped and pulled away.  
  
"Nani? Izumi?" Takuya froze. Had he been wrong?  
  
"She.. saw us.. she just ran off."  
  
"Oh.. damn.. Not good."  
  
Through the cold Autumn night, she ran. Ignoring the wind that chilled her to the bone. Ignoring the stitch in her side from running so long. The only thing she actually noticed was when someone called her name.  
  
"Izumi-chan!" It wasn't that gorgeous deep voice she'd loved so much, but a scratchy yet cute one.  
  
"J-junpei?" She slowed, and stopped.  
  
"Izumi-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
She bit her lip, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over any moment. Then, without warning, she fell into Junpei's arms and sobbed.  
  
They remained like that, for a while. The boy was confused, and quite shocked. Izumi had never showed she even knew his name before. He was a reject, an outcast, and outsider. She was an all-around friendly girl and got along with most everybody, but she couldn't expect to know every single person in the school.  
  
Her tears eventually subsided. "Arigatou.."  
  
"..For what..?"  
  
"Just.. for being there for me. I.. I saw Kouji.. with.."  
  
"Another girl? I knew he was no good!"  
  
"Oh, n-no.. that's not it.."  
  
"Izumi?"  
  
The blonde girl looked over Junpei's shoulder at the sound of that familiar voice. "..Kouji.." She pulled away Junpei.  
  
He turned around. "Kouji? What did you do!? I always knew you didn't deserve her!" He snarled.  
  
"Junpei, please!" The two suddenly noticed Takuya. "This is my fault, too."  
  
"Shut up." Izumi was shaking. "I don't care whose fault it is. I loved you, Kouji. You played with me feelings. You tore my heart in two, tonight."  
  
"Izumi, please.." He began.  
  
"No! Kouji Minamoto, I hate you!" She turned and ran, and didn't stop until she arrived at home.  
  
Nobody pursued her.  
  
Things didn't go well at school for a while. Once good friends, Takuya and Junpei didn't even speak to each other any more, except for the occasional rude remark from the latter. Izumi refused to say anything to her ex-boyfriend, nor to Takuya. She believed they were in it from the beginning. She did talk to Junpei a lot more, though, and many suspected the two were going out.  
  
Takuya and Kouji, though, weren't so happy. Kouji was even more withdrawn than before, after that dance night disaster. He felt he wasn't any help to anyone, that he would only cause pain. And try as he might, Takuya couldn't get him to say much anymore. They were further apart then before.  
  
It couldn't go on like this.  
  
Somebody had to make a stand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Okay, that one was kinda short.. but sweet. Well, more sour.. you know what I mean. And yes, this fic is NOT over! I know I said this would most likely be the last chapter.. I lied. Well, not intentionally. For some reason it just never clicked in my tiny brain that Izumi wouldn't say, "Oh, you like Takuya, Kouji? That's okay." ^^; But that's okay, this means more plot, and more writing! And I no longer hate this fic, either! And my Takouji muse is back, whee! And I saw episode 32 today! WHEE!!!! I've only been waiting 3 WEEKS! 


	5. The solution

Ohhhh dear. this chapter is so short, it doesn't deserve to be called a chapter! X.x I hope you guys enjoy what little my writers block is allowing.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Obviously, neither Izumi nor Junpei were going to do anything. Izumi was, frankly, pissed at her ex-boyfriend. Junpei never liked Kouji in the first place, and now he really had a reason not to.  
  
Kouji, the lone wolf he was, wasn't going to try to solve the problem. To be honest, he believed he didn't deserve happiness. He'd hurt two people.. three, actually..  
  
  
  
Takuya was depressed. He'd finally confessed his feelings to the one he loved, and what did it get him? A few moments of bliss, and now two, possibly three people hated him.  
  
Love stinks.  
  
He told himself that a lot. It wasn't all it was cracked up to be, not as glamorous and perfect as Hollywood and fairy tales made it seem. In reality, perfect "happily ever after" endings were rare. And it seemed the end of his story would be no exception.  
  
  
  
Shayla was worried. Izumi had changed, since she broke it off with Kouji. She snapped at people more often, and had a quicker temper. She wasn't as friendly or cheerful as she had once been.  
  
Naturally, Shayla wanted to know why the two had broken up. But every time she asked, Izumi would tell her she didn't want to talk about it, then immediately change the subject. She wasn't happy with this response. She wanted to know.  
  
As did the rest of the student body.  
  
The rumors began.  
  
"I heard Izumi caught Kouji with another woman!"  
  
"No way! I never thought he'd be that kind of guy!"  
  
"Well ~I~ heard he stood her up at the dance. Maybe she's touchy about that kind of thing?"  
  
There was, however, one outsider that knew the truth. But he was only a freshman, and an outcast at that. Nobody cared to hear what he had to say.  
  
But he knew. He'd been there. He'd heard Kouji Minamoto and Takuya Kanbara confessing their emotions. He'd seen them kiss.  
  
He closed the door of his locker and surveyed the hall, watching Junpei and Izumi walk by together. He watched Kouji walk off by himself, and Takuya gazing sadly after him. But he wasn't going to get involved.  
  
He adjusted his ridiculously large orange hat and walked off.  
  
  
  
A month went by. Winter began to worm its way in, the temperature dropping to the high 20s. Still, the stubborn teens stayed apart. And then something curious happened.  
  
They were called to the digital world.  
  
  
  
A.N: Due to popular demand.. TOMOKI! I hope you're happy. ^^; Next chapter should be interesting.. to be honest, I've had all but the last 2 sentences done for a good 3 or 4 weeks. I just decided tonight that it should take a different turn. I think maybe they'll all be stuck on the same Trailmon. heheh. WHOOHOO, INSPIRATION! *dance* 


	6. Or not

Another short chapter, but I just started writing it about. 20 minutes ago. ^^; So I did it all in one sitting. I think it came out quite good, and I had SO much fun writing it. Sorry this took so long, by the way. I've been stressing over my finals.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frontier. Duh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"My. destiny." Takuya stared down at the cell phone in his hand.  
  
"You are on the final step. Will you continue, or go back?" It asked him.  
  
A horn blew. Quickly making up his mind, the goggle boy ran as fast as he could, jumping through the doorway of one of the strange trains.  
  
"." He got up, and stared at the people in the train. All three looked quite unhappy. There was a young boy with a huge orange hat sitting by him self, and then a blonde girl clad in purple and a large boy sitting together. ".Izumi. Junpei. I'll just." He turned, only to find the doors had slammed close. The train began to move.  
  
The three stared at each other, not sure what to say. "You--" Izumi began, but was cut off by the slam of the door at the end.  
  
". K'so." The dark-haired boy frowned.  
  
"Kouji?"  
  
"Takuya."  
  
"KOUJI!" Izumi exclaimed angrily. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know ~you~ were going to be here," he snarled.  
  
"Great, if I'd known this was going to open, I never would have come. Once we get wherever we're going, you just stay out my way, Minamoto," Izumi snapped.  
  
"Touchy." Takuya rolled his eyes, ignoring the girl's glare. "Ne, who are you?" He asked, turning his attention to the orange-hatted boy. "I think I've seen you before."  
  
"Um. Tomoki Himi. I'm a Freshman."  
  
"Ah. I'm Takuya Kanbara. That's Kouji Minamoto. We're Juniors."  
  
"What about you two? And what's going on?" Tomoki turned to the pair sitting together.  
  
"I'm Izumi Orimoto. Why don't you ask THOSE two what's going on?" She responded, angrily.  
  
"Are you saying it's all OUR fault?" Takuya glared.  
  
"Yes! It IS your fault! I did my best to be a good girlfriend, and that. that TWO-TIMER--"  
  
"URUSAI!" Kouji roared.  
  
"Don't tell Izumi-chan to shut up!" Junpei exclaimed indignantly, standing up. "You need to shut your mouth, too!" His fists were clenched, his eyes narrowed. "I didn't do anything to hurt her on purpose!"  
  
"So you kissed Takuya BY ACCIDENT?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not a two-timer!" Izumi growled.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
The compartment was silent as they all turned to look at the small boy with a large voice box.  
  
"I'd just like to know what's going on between you four. And ~you~ still haven't told me your name."  
  
"Fine. I'm Junpei Shibayama. You want to know what happened? These two-" He pointed. "-were going out. On the night of that big dance, Izumi discovered Kouji had been cheating on her the whole time with Takuya."  
  
"That's not true!" Takuya shouted. Soon, the four were all arguing again.  
  
Tomoki sighed. This was going to be a long trip.  
  
  
  
Author's Note - I hope ya liked this chapter, cuz I sure did. Isn't it sad that Tomoki is more mature than the others? Oh well, I did kinda make him more take-charge than usual. Oh well, a little OOC has never hurt anyone. ^_^  
  
Until next time! ^_^ 


End file.
